Deep Sleep Dreaming
by Erehwon3013
Summary: Shows what was going through Inu's mind while he was pinned to the Goshiboku
1. Chapter I

Deep Sleep Dreaming  
  
As I lay in deep sleep dreaming  
Through my consciousness streaming  
Are memories of my past  
Speeding past my mind so fast  
Showing me memories of shame and hurt  
Memories of my brother throwing me out in the dirt  
Replaying images of my first love betraying me.  
But also showing what must be the future, can this be?  
Showing me the face of one  
Who is like, yet so unlike my first love  
Showing me a face of unrivaled beauty  
A face that does not instantly judge me  
As I was our future unfold  
I begin to fall more and more in love with the one that I behold  
What does fate hold for she and I?  
Will we complete our destiny, or trying will we die?  
But that does not matter  
Because I will always choose the former over the latter. 


	2. Chapter II

Deep Sleep Dreaming Chapter II  
  
From the moment I was pinned to the Goshinboku, my mind started playing all of my old memories. Every damned one; from my first to the very last. After that, it seemed that my consciousness followed one of the strangest people that I've ever seen. I never found out her name in my minds wanderings, and I never clearly saw her face. The only clear feature I could see were the most beautiful, deep sapphire blue eyes. And little by little, my broken heart started to heal, and I began to love again. I loved her, even without hearing her name.  
  
Then, suddenly, exactly 50 years after I was pinned to this damn tree, I felt a new presence in my world. That was when I slowly started to come awake. I dimly felt the hands that rubbed my ears; I dimly heard her melodious voice, more beautiful than any birds song. But what really sped up my return to consciousness was her scent. God it was heavenly, she smelled like lavender and thunderstorms. Her scent alone exuded innocence, life, love, and to me, lust. The next thing that I know, I'm staring into the limitless blue depths of infinite beauty. I was staring into the eyes of someone that I love with all my being, but yet knew so little about. I wanted to say " I knew that you existed, but why have you come here?" But the first thing that come out of my big, loud mouth is -- " You're lookin' pretty dumb there, Kikyo, why didn't you just kill the damn demon outright, like you usually do?" Needless to say, things went downhill from there. Please don't ever ask me why I demanded that she give me the Jewel, by then I had lost all interest in it. But I will tell you that I was overjoyed when that girl shattered the jewel. I was even happier ( if that was even possible at the time) when she decided to stay and help me put the jewel back together. You see, if you haven't figured it out yet, I fell in love with the girl, Kagome, from the future the moment I set eyes on her.  
  
Now, lets fast forward from the beginning of our adventure, to now, 3 years later, right after our final battle with Naraku. Miroku's hand no longer has the wind tunnel. Sango has finally avenged her family and village, as well as having saved her brother, Kohaku, from the final machinations of the evil Naraku. My brother, Sesshoumaru, and I have finally settled our differences. And as for Kagome, she still does not know if she should stay in the Sengoku Jidai with me, Sango, Miroku and Shippou. For Kikyo, I have finally put her tragic spirit to rest, ridding me, and Kagome of her presence. Now I will be able to finally tell her how I feel. Now I will be able to ask her to stay by my side, forever.  
  
A/N Hey guys!! I hope to hell that you like my new story! I know that it took me for-freaking- ever to post a new story, but come on, I deliver, don't I? But I have a request for you, I want you, my readers, to send me continuations to this story. I want you send me chapters about how who got together with who and what not. I'd love to see what you guys can come up with! To send your submissions to me, send them to ShadowCat3013@aol.com with the subject as "New Chapter" please. Thanx guys, you're the best! 


	3. Chapter III Wide Awake in the Dark

Wide Awake in the Dark  
  
Here I am, lying wide awake in the dark Trying to figure out my part  
  
In this amazing story With my heart in a flurry  
  
Trying to sort out where I should stand Where should I go? What should I decide?  
  
Should I stay here, With everyone I hold dear?  
  
Or should I return to my age, Where pettiness is on the front page?  
  
Kami, please tell me what to decide Please help me and be my guide! 


End file.
